


爱上你的前三年21和24

by L729



Category: Hunlay - Fandom, RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 21:20:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21088013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L729/pseuds/L729
Summary: 不是正文 回忆片段





	爱上你的前三年21和24

**Author's Note:**

> 不是正文 回忆片段

爱上你的前三年

21和24

⬇️

⬇️

⬇️

吴世勋几乎是被朴灿烈搀着回了家。

他醉醺醺的，衣服七扭八歪地套在身上，为了散热，自己早把衬衫的扣子解开了，露出一片绯红的结实胸膛。

“哎哎哎，慢点。”朴灿烈把他扔在沙发上，轻车熟路地给他接了一杯水，有些无奈地站在一旁叉着腰看他吨吨吨地灌了下去，

吴世勋坐着发了一会儿愣，然后似乎是灌进肚子里的冷水让他唤回了一些神智，他身子一歪，将自己撑了起来，越过朴灿烈就去砸张艺兴卧室的门。

咚咚咚，咚咚咚。

“哥哥！哥哥！”

吴世勋活像一个无理取闹的小孩，借着酒意放着嗓子喊，活活摆出了扰民的架势。

朴灿烈还没等上前阻止，屋子里就响起了拖鞋踢踏的声音，然后张艺兴很快就仓皇地拉开了门，脖子上还套着耳机，吴世勋一瞄就知道，他刚才在做音乐。

吴世勋直直向他身上倒过去，然后重重地挂在他身上，勾住他的脖子不动了。

“世勋？你怎么回来了，你今晚不是……”张艺兴艰难地越过吴世勋的双肩，看到了站在他家客厅的朴灿烈，“灿烈，他又去你那里喝酒啦？”

“艺兴哥，好久不见啊。”朴灿烈看戏似的叉着腰站着，他伸手整了整自己额头上的刘海，对张艺兴灿烂地笑了笑，“你能不能好好管管他，这小子也不说发生了什么事，你俩吵架了？”

“没有啊……”砸在张艺兴身上的吴世勋突然动作起来，脑袋侧了侧张嘴就在男友脖子上大力吮吸了一口，接着张开嘴，两排糯米牙开始轻轻啃咬，弄得那里水光粼粼，红艳艳的一片。

张艺兴看了一眼朴灿烈，几乎是立马就红了脸，他推推吴世勋的脑袋，对朴灿烈抱歉地笑了笑：“又让灿烈送他回来，真是麻烦了，我……”

朴灿烈恶劣地吹了个口哨，然后冲张艺兴挥了挥手，十分识趣地离开了家。

张艺兴把那人拉进卧室里，重重关上门，然后把黏黏糊在他颈间作乱的人奋力推开，实在是有些无可奈何。

“别闹了，你怎么回来了？不是说今晚聚完餐，你就直接住在你家了么？”

吴世勋没怎么反抗，他自己站住了身子，低着头，刘海儿的阴影完全盖住了眼睛，沉默地站在那里，突然化作了一具雕像，周身撒发出阴沉的气息。

他就那样颓废地站着，衣衫有些凌乱，发丝一缕一缕地垂在脸上，透出一股子病丧的美感。这样的吴世勋，很少见。张艺兴几乎是立马就察觉出了反常，突然感到有些害怕。

“发生什么事，告诉我……唔！”

吴世勋突然径直朝他走来，有些发了狠地撞在他嘴唇上，把自己的酒气一层一层渡了过来，同时传过来的还有阴郁和不安。他双手摁住他的头，唇齿一刻不分地紧密缠绵，然后或轻或重地撕咬，吻得那人的下唇水润殷红到像要出血。

张艺兴迷迷糊糊就被推在了床上，身上压住他拼命亲吻的人像一匹小狼一样野蛮，浑身的暴戾气息快要将两人湮灭。

吻了好久，吴世勋才撑起一点身子，抬手擦了擦自己嘴角亮晶晶被蹭上的的口水，张艺兴嘴周更是一片狼籍，本就丰满的唇部被蹂躏到微肿。

他在吴世勋身下大口大口喘着气，又急又恼：“你晚上受什么刺激了啊小孩！使这么大力气做什么？”

吴世勋复又蹭上来，闷闷地埋在他的胸前，虔诚地亲了一口。然后凑到他耳边，低低地嘶哑道：“谁是小孩，我是你老公。”

张艺兴本就通红的脸这下直接红遍了全身。被恋人缠着亲了这么久，这句低沉又霸道的调笑引得他心思开始紊乱，快有点绷不住自己的身体想往上迎。

热腾腾的气流涌遍全身，荷尔蒙被噼里啪啦在空气中点燃爆炸。

“我有多久没碰过你了？”吴世勋单手挑开他裤子上的松紧绳，恶劣地揉捏腿根的软肉，被酒精搅乱的大脑在此刻变得无比清醒起来，“哥哥要是再让我去卫生间解决，我就只能把你绑起来肏了。”

他一直听不得这种话，吴世勋也依着他从来不说。只有今天这样喝醉了，或者在床上做的狠了，才会嘴巴拉不住闸一样的讲遍了流氓话。

他炸了毛，眼睛氤氲起了一层雾气，朦朦胧胧就快要看不清楚，捂住吴世勋的嘴巴：“快住嘴！”

张艺兴的两条手臂被抓住，大力往后拉，使得他的臀部连带后背绷紧，形成一个完美的曲线。他接受着身后大力的顶弄，红着眼眶就快要喘不过气。

扩张做了，做得很匆忙。那人几乎是在刚能挤进来的程度就拔了手指，换成了炙热的性器，毫无章法疯狂往内冲撞。

快感一层一层排山倒海往大脑皮层上涌去，毫无缓冲，几乎把他支离破酥的呻吟都淹没了，只留给他真空的类大麻精神世界。

吴世勋平时对他一向很温顺，今天不知怎么了……张艺兴来不及问，问了那人也不肯说。他被逼着泄了一起，发出一声夹杂着痛苦的喘息，有些脱力地回头望，祈求般的：“世勋，我想看着你，让我看着你……”

吴世勋听到了，随了他的愿，黑暗中把人翻了个个儿，把他的腿盘在腰上，低下头去亲他。

有了亲吻的安抚，张艺兴心里算是有了块落脚的地，他把他的舌头放进来纠缠，睁开眼能看到那人黑暗中的额头和一头蓬勃的黑发。他忽然感到脸上一股湿热，顿时呜呜地叫了起来，张开牙关咬了咬那人的舌头，才总算喘着粗气分开。

“什么啊，哭了？”

他在黑暗中长大了眼，纤纤手指去摸索吴世勋的脸，才发现脸上湿润一片，都是亮晶晶的眼泪。

吴世勋把脑袋埋在他肩膀上不动了。张艺兴任命地伸手抚摸他的发顶，揉来揉去，低声道：“肯说了？每次都要这样才肯说。”

“李婵中间来了。”

“你是说，你爸的……跑到你家家庭聚餐上了？闹了？”

“嗯。妈妈气得喘不上来气。”

张艺兴叹了一口气，也不知道说什么了，只是用体温去贴近他，抱住他的身子慢慢安抚，又在他的头顶落下几个吻。

过了很久，吴世勋又爬起来，温柔地舔舐他的嘴唇，把自己的眼泪都蹭到了他脸上。张艺兴听到那人低低地说道：

“谢谢你，哥哥，我爱你。”


End file.
